iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Rainbow Dash is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rainbow Dash | Ashleigh Ball |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Ylberi Vizellues | Rozina Prendi Aida Gërmenji |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |رينبو داش | Nariman Niyazi Angy Al-Bistawi Asma' Abdel-Hamid Lama Hashim Rasha Rizq |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Šarenlota | Anita Kajasa Memović |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Бързоногата Дъга | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |雲寶 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |雲寶 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Duga Jurić | Matilda Sorić Andrea Baković |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Rainbow Dash | Mima Karaula Dunja Fajdić |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Rainbow Dash | Zuzana Hykyšová Jana Mařasová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková René Slováčková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Rainbow Dash | Annevig Schelde Ebbe |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | Meghna Kumar |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Rainbow Dash | Karina Mertens |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Vikerkaare Sööst | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rainbow Dash | Mariann Hansen |- |' ' ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Rainbow Dash | Katja Sirkiä |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Rainbow Dash | Melanie Dermont |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Rainbow Dash | Giulana Jakobeit Tanja Schmitz |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική |Rainbow Dash | Katerina Girgis Tania Paleologou Ria Apergi Niki Georgakakou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |קשת בענן | Lauren Savir |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rainbow Dash | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Rainbow Dash | Zita Grúber Bori Csuha Tímea Sági Patrícia Kovács |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Rainbow Dash | Nabila Najwa Tuti Pinkan Clara Dewanti |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Rainbow Dash | Federica Valenti Renata Bertolas Paola Della Pasqua |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |レインボーダッシュ | Izumi Kitta |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |레인보우 대시 | Cho Hyeon-jeong |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Varavīksne | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Реинбоу Деш | Toni Denkovski |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rainbow Dash | Nirayu Zuhdi |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |雲寶 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |雲寶 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Rainbow Dash | Anniken Marie Nielsen Siri Nilsen |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Rainbow Dash | Agnieszka Mrozińska Agnieszka Głowacka |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Rainbow Dash | Mônica Toniolo Andressa Andreatto Sílvia Suzy |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Rainbow Dash | Sandra de Castro |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Rainbow Dash | Carina Cheregi Carina Marin Anca Sigmirean |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Радуга Даш | Elena Chebaturina Tatiana Chigel |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Рэйнбоу Даш | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Jelena Petrović Ana Milenković Mila Manojlović |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Rainbou Daš | Andrea Karnasová |- |' ' - demo version |Rainbow Dash | Aja Kobe |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Rainbow Dash | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo |Mavrica | Katarina Bordner |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Rainbow Dash | Analiz Sánchez Maggie Vera |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Rainbow Dash | Eva Ordeig Dámaris Aragón https://twitter.com/damsFkey/status/621604963324678144 |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Rainbow Dash | Jill Wrethagen Anneli Heed Frida Sandén |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Rainbow Dash | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |เรนโบว์แดช | Tanwa Pakdeeumnaj |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |เรนโบว์แดช | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Rainbow Dash | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Рейнбоу Деш | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko 4-S9E21}})}} Anna Sobolyeva S9E21-S9E26}})}} |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |} References